I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of presses for forming complementary parts including mold parts and metal stampings. In particular, the present invention is concerned with presses for forming complementary parts including mold parts and metal stampings having an articulating frame.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Presses for crushing articles such as scrap automobiles and for vulcanizing operations having separable platens that move from a parallel, opposed position to a parallel, non opposed position are known. Examples of presses of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,558,140; 3,154,009; 3,418,922; 3,641,929; 3,651,754; and 3,942,430. None of the above listed U.S. patents disclose a press for forming complementary parts such as molded parts or sheet metal stampings having an articulating frame with the connecting members of the frame in tension as the parts are formed as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,411 discloses a press for finishing complementary parts having a mechanism for moving a mold half from its working position opposing a complementary mold other half to a position adjacent the press frame where the mold is accessible from overhead. The press frame in this U.S. patent does not articulate as disclosed in the present invention.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the applicant and the applicant's attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the applicant and the applicant's attorney are aware.